The Start of Something Special
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: You' ve just moved into the town of Crestmont. In an effort to make new friends, you decide to attenda party at Bryce Walker's house, where you run into one of Liberty High's basketball Stars, Zach Dempsey. A, hopefully cute, little Zach x Reader story for your reading pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

The large, upper-middle-class home was packed tighter than a sardine can; full of sweaty, drunk teenagers ready to get their party on. Grating noise that some would describe as music pumped through the bass-filled speakers of an expensive sound system. Liquor flowed freely, and tables were filled with red plastic cups stereotypically seen at these types of gatherings. You weren't really the type that liked these kinds of parties, but you were new in town, and you were desperate to make friends. Your parents thought that a party would be a great way to get to know some of the kids you go to school with, so reluctantly, you went with a girl you had only just met a few days ago on your first day of classes. She was nice enough, but could be a bit much if you hung out with her for too long. Most of the time, peace and quiet was more your speed. It didn't take long for the girl to leave you to your own devices, opting to find that cute guy from your English class so she could flirt the night away, and possibly score his number. While you agreed that he was a decent looking guy, he really wasn't your type.

While you were lost in your thoughts, a young man approached you, and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Zach, Zach Dempsey. I don't think I've seen you around before; you new here?"

"H-hello, my name is -"

Before you could finish your sentance, an average height blonde with a broad frame approached you and Zach.

"Well, well Dempsey. Not bad at all! Who's your little friend?"

The guy wore a smarmy smirk plastered to his face, and eyed you up and down in a lecherous manner, making you even more uncomfortable than you already were, if that were even possible. Frankly, he gave you the creeps.

"Come on, Bryce, don't start with her already..."

"Just havin' a little fun, Zachy, no need to get all worked up." Just then, Bryce spotted a couple of the cheerleaders, eyeing them the way he had you just now. He turned to you and Zach. "I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Bryce clapped his hand on Zach's shoulder and gave you a wink before striding towards the ovbiously spiked fruit punch on the kitchen counter. This Bryce guy was putting off some seriously nasty vibes, and you didn't like him one bit. Zach seemed alright though.

Seeing the look on your face, Zach turned back to you.

"Don't mind him, he can be a real ass sometimes. So as you were saying, your name is...?"

You gave Zach your name, and the two of you headed towards the sliding glass doors to get some fresh air, deciding that the room had become far too stuffy. That, and you wanted to save what was left of your hearing. The two of you stepped onto the back porch, and into the cool autumn evening.

"So, what brings you to Crestmont?"

"My parents moved here for work. I got dragged along for the ride." You let out a nervous giggle, hoping silently that you wouldn't mess this up. Conversation was never your strong suit.

It seemed your small talk attepmts went over well, because as the night wore on, you and Zach were inseperable, giggling off in your own little bubble.

"So I said to Justin, 'Dude, that was weak!' and he gets so mad that he turns around, grabs the ball from my hand, runs to the other side of the court, and makes the sickest trick-shot I've ever seen. Your jaw would have dropped if you had seen it."

You continued to slowly sip on your drink as you talked to Zach. You smiled the whole time, laughing and talking effortlessly, as if you had been freinds with the basketball star for years. There was just something about him that allowed you to tear down the walls, brick by brick. You slipped into comfortable silence, and form a moment it looked like Zach was going to make a move.

Zach looked at his empty cup. "I'm going to go get a refill. Did you want anything?"

You were broken from your revierie and looked at your own near empty cup. There was maybe another quick swallow of liquid left in it.

" Um, yeah, I could do with another drink."

Subconciously, Zach grabbed your hand and led you to the kitchen. As the pair of you passed the other members of the basketball team, wolf whistles could be heard peircing through the din of music.

"Oh Shit! Look at Dempsey and the new chick. Get it, Dempsey!" Monty called.

Zach responded with a Well-placed Middle finger.

"Go to hell, de la Cruz."

The guys turned back to each other, smirking and snickering like heyenas.

Once in the kitchen, you turned to face your companion for the evening.

Are all of your friends so, uh..."

"Overzealous? Idiotic?" Zach offered.

" Yeah, that."

"Sometimes, but they' re good dudes."

"Good to know."

Once the two of you obtained your refills, you made your way back to the livingroom, where some of your fellow partygoers were setting up a game of pool. One of the girls called over to you and Zach.

"Zach, New Girl, next round's starting. You want in?"

"Sure." You turned to Zach, confidence radiating from your countenance.

Z ach merely quirked an eyebrow at you as you asked him to hold your phone, not wanting it to fall out of the shallow pockets of your skinny jeans. You skipped over to the table. The curvy, average height, brunette girl who had called you over introduced herself as Jasmine. She handed you a pool cue, and asked if you needed an explanation.

"I think I've got it under control, but thanks."

"Oh, she's confident... Alright, let's see what you got." Jasmine teased.

With that, the game was afoot!

You and Jasmine went toe to toe, matching each other's shots perfectly. Zach watched, impressed by your skill, and by how nice your ass looked as you bent over the table to hit the cue ball at a particular angle. Eventually, it came down to the final shot. Jasmine had missed, which meant that you would emerge victorious if you could sink this next shot. Sweat dripping From your brow, you leaned over the table once more, closing one eye and sticking out your tongue slightly. All of your focus was on the little white ball in front of you. Had you turned back at that particular moment, you would have seen Zach biting his lip nervously and clenching his fist, the anticipation building. The others in the room looked on with baited breath as you pulled the cue stick back ever so slightly, and then gave it a forceful shove, sending it into the cue ball, and sinking the 8 ball.

A cheer errupted from the crowd, and Jasmine shook your hand, the two of you congragulating each other on a match well played. Zach high fived you when you returned to his side, wide smile plastered on your face. He handed you back your phone, which you slipped back into you pocket.

"I did pretty good there, huh?" You jokingly boasted, winking at Zach.

"Not bad at all."

The rest of the night went swimingly. You and Zach played a few more rounds of pool with the group, and you exchanged phone numbers with Jasmine, having discovered that you shared history class together. Zach got you one last refill, of water that is, and the two of you continued to chat about various things.

As the party was winding down, Zach asked you if you needed a ride home. You agreed gratefully after seeing that the friend you came with had long since departed with that guy from English class. The two of you made your way to Zach's car and like the gentleman he is, he pulled the passenger door open for you.

"Your chariot awaits, Madame."

"Why thank you kind sir."

Zach drove you to your house, and parked by the curb. Before getting out, you turned to face each other.

"I had a great time tonight, Zach."

"So did I."

There was a palpable tension in the air as you gazed into each other's eyes. Zach's hand came up to cup your cheek, and you instinctively let your eyelids flutter shut. He leaned forward, closing his eyes as well, and your lips met in a gentle embrace. The two of you stayed like that for what seemed like hours until the sound of a car alarm yanked you back to reality. Startled, you turned back to see your younger brother snickering in the doorway at the sight of his handiwork.

"Sorry about that. My brother can be a bit of a troublemaker..."

"It's fine, I should probably get going anyway... Want me to walk you to the door?"

"I'm alright, but thank you. And again, thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time."

"I'll, uh, see you Monday?"

"Definitely."

You exited the car and walked up the driveway to your house, a delerious smile playing across your lips. You turned and waved at Zach as he drove off, just as delighted in whatever this was that was forming between you two. You headed for your room and plopped on your bed, exhasuted from the evenings festivities. You began scrolling through your phone, looking for your best friend's phone number. You absolutely had to tell her about your righteous win at the pool table and about your new school's 'prince charming', Zach Dempsey. You were sure she'd want all the Sordid details of your little excursion this evening. As you made your way through the list of contacts, you stumbled upon a new name in your phone. There, plain as day in little black text was the name Zach Dempsey. Your eyesgrew wide as saucers as you stared incredulously at the bright screen. A squeal of delight escaped from your lips as you bolted up from your bed and began to dance around. Zach gave you his number! You couldn't believe your luck. Not only did you manage to socialize without it all going to hell, you got the chance to impress and kiss a great guy, and you got his number without even having to ask for it. Tonight was definitely one for the recordbooks.

You proceded to calm yourself enough to call your bestie and gush about all the excitement of the night.

"Oh my god, girl! That is amazing on so many levels. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. I feel like this is the start of someting really special..."


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday morning, Zach Dempsey rolled out of bed, strolled to his shower, and realized he was running late for school. Panic set in as he hopped in the shower, washed himself at lightning speed, hopped back out of the shower, ran into his bedroom, ran back into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then ran back into his room to get dressed. The basketball star raced down the stairs, brusquely kissed his sister and mom goodbye, and darted to his car.

You were standing in front of a very stubborn locker that would not relindquish your Mathematics textbook to you. You tried everything you could to pry the damned thing open, but the lock stood firm against your attempts to crack it. As you let out a frustrated groan, you felt a tapping on your shoulder. Jumping slightly at the sudden touch, you turned to find a gleeful Zach grinning at you.

"Hey there, how's it goin'?"

"Not good, my locker doesn't want to cough up my math text."

"Here, let me try."

You gave Zach your combination, and he made a valiant attempt at breaking into your locker. You heard a clicking noise, and the locker door glided open, squeaking on it's rusted old hinges. You turned to your hero and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Zach."

"Any time."

From across the hall came the raucous giggling of the entire basketball team. They had watched the scene unfold, and were now snickering and whispering amongst themselves, all while stealing obvious glances in your general direction.

"Oh Zach, you're my hero!" came the mocking voice of Justin Foley as he dramatically clasped his hands and leaned his cheek against them. Scott Reed put on a show of deepening his voice in an attempt to match Zach's, "Aw, it's nothin' babe!" Both boys then made obnoxious kissing noises as they jokingly mocked the couple. The whole group of jocks burst out in hysterical laughter.

"How about, instead of PAYING ATTENTION TO THOSE ASSHOLES, why don't we ditch class and head to Rosie's for a milkshake?" Zach asked with emphasis and a grin upon his face, making sure that his friends knew he was talking about them.

"That sounds great, Zach." You said, returning Zach's smile.

You closed your locker once more and headed for the door. Normally, you didn't skip class, but Zach had an influence on you that made you want to be adventurous for the first time in your life. You took Zach's offered hand and walked out the door with him. The two of you strolled over to his car, flung your schoolbags in the back, and climbed in. Once you both got settled in, Zach put the key in the ignition and turned it, causing the car to roar to life. As he was driving, Zach reached over to the stereo system, popped in the CD hanging out of the slot, and turned the volume up a bit. You gasped, smiling wide as the sound of your favorite song pumped through the speakers and into your ears. Excitedly, you twisted in your seat to look over at your companion.

"How did you know?! This is my Favorite song by them!"

Zach grinned sheepishly, proud of himself for guessing right.

"You gushed about their new album at the party when this song played, so I just assumed that this was one of your favs."

"Can I turn it up a bit?"

"Go right ahead..."

You reached for the volume knob, cranking it up two more notches. The windows of Zach's car began rattling in response to the volume adjustment.

* * *

As Zach pulls up to Rosie's both of you reach over to shut the radio, and in doing so, brush hands. It sends a warm blush to your cheeks, and Zach takes the opportunity to grab your hand for a moment. You both turn to look at each other, eyes bright and hyper-focused on each other. Zach pulls you closer, and eventually you're leaning over the console to get closer to him. You and Zach inch closer, and your lips meet in a light, tender kiss. It only lasts a few seconds, and then you both pull away, the sound of your stomachs growling interrupting the moment.

"I guess that's our cue to grab something to eat, huh?"

"Definitely. I'll race you in there!" You say to Zach.

"I'll take you up on that."

You both bolt from the car, the basketball star taking an effortless lead.

"Looks like I win, so, what's my prize?"

"You get to buy me a milkshake, how about that?"

"Very funny."

Zach opens the door and let's you through, before entering the establishment himself. The two of you approach the counter, and a nice older lady asks you what you're having. Zach orders a chocolate milkshake, but you opt for a different flavor than your date. Zach pays and you make your way to an open booth near one of the windows. A few minutes later, your shakes are brought out. Zach looks at you incredulously.

"Is that any good?"

"Yeah, you should try some. Here."

You offer Zach a sip from your milkshake. As the chilly substance travels up the straw and into Zach's waiting mouth, he makes a face, and for a second, you think he doesn't like it.

"Ohh, Brain Freeze!"

"You sipped to fast, silly! You gotta be careful."

"It's good though!"

You let out a little chuckle, and both of you slowly sip on your milkshakes. Light conversation about school, extra curriculars, friends, and more carried through the impromptu date. When the milkshakes were done, it was still too early for you to return home. Zach proposed an idea to you.

"Why don't we go for a hike? I was exploring around the other day and found this great little hill with a beautiful view of the entire town."

"Sounds great. Let's head over." You chuckled nervously.

Zach left some money for a tip on the table and the two of you headed back out of the restaurant and piled back into his car, and he started the engine once more.

* * *

The car pulled up to the base of a small hill. It was tall enough to get a great vantage point from the city, but not so tall that it would take tons of energy or time to climb. There was foliage all along the hillside; flowers of varying hues adorned lush green grass. The sky was a bright blue, and there were few clouds. The clouds that were present were puffy and white, beaming bright in the sunlight. It was lovely, but something just didn't sit right with you.

As you took in the size of the hill, you weren't thrilled about the impending trek up it. Zach turned to you and saw the concern evident on your face.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're scared of heights?"

"Nah, I'm uh, not a fan of them..."

"Don't worry" Zach assured you, grabbing your hand and kissing your fingers. "Ill be with you every step of the way. I won't let you fall."

You nodded, and the two of you exited the car. Zach recaptured your hand in his and you both moseyed over to the foot path leading to the top of the hill. As the two of you climbed up the hill, you realized that maybe it wasn't so bad. Your new sense of relaxation dissipated when the two of you crested the top of the hill, and you realized just how far above the city you really were.

"Oh, oh boy... I didn't think it was this high up..."

"Relax. You're fine. Not only am I here to protect you, but we aren't even near the edge." Zach reassured you.

As you both stood their, you couldn't help but think about the past week. You moved away from the town you grew up in, enrolled in a highschool full of jerks, jocks, preps, nerds, and everything in between, made a friend., and met a cute guy whom you are now dating. It's been a whirlwind of a week, and you were enjoying it for the most part. Zach broke you from your thoughts as he spoke in a soft tone.

"Beautiful up here, isn't it? I come up here to get away from it all sometimes. I love my family, my friends are great, and I enjoy being on the basketball team, but sometimes being on all the time takes its toll."

"I think I get what you mean. Being the new kid means there are eyes on me all the time. Everyone's looking to see what label I'll fit. It's rough."

"That it is. But being out here, and now being out here with you, makes it a lot easier to cope with... Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For coming out here and for listening... And for being you."

"Damn it, Zach. You're making me blush! But you're welcome. Thanks for doing the same for me."

"You got it, babe."

The two of you sat in silence, just taking in the view, absorbing the sounds, and watching as the sun slowly made it's way behind the horizon. That was your cue to pack up and head home.

"It's starting to get dark. How long were we out here, anyway?"

"Um," you looked at your wristwatch "Oh crap! It's already almost five. I gotta get home for dinner! My parent's are probably wondering where the hell I am."

"Alright, Let's head back down. I'll get you home in no time flat!"

* * *

True to his word, Zach had you home in a matter of fifteen minutes. Apparently, he knew a couple of shortcuts back into town. Zach pulled up to the front of your house, and you quickly unbuckled your seat belt. You turned to Zach, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and bid him farewell.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I'll see ya then."

You turned and walked to your front door. Zach stayed, making sure that you made it inside okay before driving back to his own house. Your mother was in the kitchen getting started on dinner, and your father and brother were sitting in the living room watching television; or more accurately, your brother was watching television and your father was reading the paper. Your dad lowered the paper and looked over at you.

"Ah, it's so nice of you to join us... And just where were you...?" There was a hint of a smile on his face as he pretended to scold you.

"Oh, I, uh..."

"When do we get to meet him?" your mother called from the kitchen.

"I can ask him to dinner this weekend. I don't think he has a basketball game this Saturday..."

"Sounds good." Your father said.

Your brother, who had been mostly silent throughout this exchange, chose now to speak up.

"Eeeeeewwwww. You've got a boyfriendddd." He said through mock smooching noises.

"Get back here you little twerp!" You called after your brother, who had made a mad dash up the stairs and into the bedrooms. You chased after him, hoping to catch him but to no avail.

"You just better not embarrass me when he comes over. Got it!?"

"Copy that!"

"Kids! Dinner!"

You followed your brother down the stairs, wondering what Zach would think of your family when he meets them.


End file.
